Optical waveguide assemblies can be used in various ways. One way to use an optical waveguide assembly is in a virtual reality headset. The virtual reality headset relies on optical energy projected from a light projection engine (e.g., a Digital Light Processor (DLP)) onto one side of an optical waveguide. The waveguide then reflects the light (e.g., an image) from the other side to the user. For this process to work properly, the optical waveguide is typically made of glass that includes a series of precision ridges that reflect light at different angles to present a larger image on the optical waveguide to the user. Another alternative is to use an optical waveguide assembly for augmented reality. An augmented reality device is where the optical waveguides are transparent so the projected image is overlaid with reality.
In order for these types of systems to work properly, it is necessary to have precise alignment of the various components. For example, if the light projection engine is not aligned properly with the optical waveguide, the displayed image may become distorted. In some cases, the optical waveguide may include multiple optical waveguides (e.g., that filter different colors). If the different optical waveguides are misaligned from each other, this can also result in a distorted image. In addition, because the optical waveguides are typically made of glass, the optical waveguides can be easily damaged if not properly protected.